You Are My Sunshine
by whiterabbitinshibuya
Summary: A depressing story of love and loss. She loved the Rain, that's where she died. This story actually has parts in it that are based on my life.


**YOu ArE My SUnsHinE**

**A/N**: Sorry its a depresing story...but after reading Lily-chans fic I had to write a sad fic

...im not sure why...but I Hope you like it!

**DeDIcaTed To:** Angelofsweetness a.k.a LILY-CHAN! I hope you had fun in Japan and

I was inspired by Roxas and Namine in chapter 30 of ACOF so you people

should really read that too it rocks!!!!!

**DisCLaIMer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts...but only because Square Enix wont take I.O.U.'s

or the song you are my sunshine.

---------------------------------------------------

"Roxas quit it!" Kairi laughed pushing Roxas back. They had just gotten out of the movies and were headed home. Axel was following closely behind them.

Roxas quickley grabbed Kairi's hand and intertwined their fingers. Axel laughed at the sight of Roxas being romantic,but they were perfect for each other.

_**YOu ArE My SUnsHinE**_

"Kairi I love you." Roxas looked over at Kairi and kissed her cheek. "I love you too Roxas." He blushed.

He still wasn't used to her telling him that...or that he had a sexy ass but that was a different story.

"Guys, we're home." Axel looked at the two and pointed to the house. "Oh." The two said in unison.

Axel smirked and opened the door. "Don't stay out too long." He waved heading inside, "its gonna rain soon."

_**My OnLY SUnsHinE**_

"Well, I guess I'll head home...I'll see you tomorrow then okay?" Kairi's eyes saddened as she kissed him on the cheek. She turned to leave as Roxas grabbed her arm.

Thunder could be heard nearing the house, the storm was coming. "Kairi..." Roxas hugged her fom behind.

"Are you okay?" He grabbed her wrists and wrapped them around her waist.

"Kairi...what happened to your arm?" Roxas looked at her left arm noticing all the cuts and burns that had left scars. He quickly turned her around and looked other arm from wrist to elbow.

It started raining. "Roxas I..." She pulled her arm away looking down.

She didn't want to lie to him, she loved him. She loved him with her whole being. And she knew he loved her.

_**YOu MakE mE HApPy**_

He traced his fingers over the scars not wanting to look her in the face. "Roxas...I-I did it." Kairi started to cry.

The rain had started to pour.

"You did this to yourself?! What the hell were you thinking! This could have killed you!" Roxas tightly grabbed Kairi's wrist and held up her arm.

"Roxas...that..it...hurts." Roxas let go off her arm and turned to go inside.

"Roxas? W-what are y-you doing?" Kairi had managed to choke out between sobs.

"I'm going home." Roxas opened the door.

"Roxas?--"

"Kairi go home." Roxas cut her off and slammed the door. Kairi's heart shattered as she ran to the park across the street and broke down crying.

_**WHeN SkYS ArE GreY**_

"Roxas, are you still at that window?!" Axel walked over to Roxas putting his hand on Roxas' shoulder. He stared at Roxas who was staring at Kairi.

"She's still there?! Its been like three hours!" sighed Axel continuing to stare at her.

"Actually, she's only been there for two hours and fourty-seven minutes."

Axel stared at Roxas, his mouth wide open.

Roxas turned red. "But...wh-whos counting?"

Axel sighed went over to the couch and sat down.

"Kairi has been sitting there ever since you yelled at her."

"Yea I-I want to go apologize but...I..." Roxas sighed, "I wish I never yelled at her."

"Go talk to her then." Axal swung his legs over the arm of the couch grabbing the paddle ball that was on the table. "I mean if she still there I'm sure that she's sorry, and right now, I'm sure she needs you." Axel finished off with a triumphant smirk as Roxas ran out the door to see Kairi.

The rain was pouring and the thunder was coming up quickly. He needed to talk to her, he loved her so much and he needed to make sure she knew that.

"KAIRI!" He shouted at her while running across the street.

She looked up at him; peering into those gorgous blue eyes that she fell in love with."R-R-Roxas...?" She asked through sobs and chatering teeth. She stood up and touched his cheek, tears were streaming down hers.

"I-I"m s-so s-sorry R-R-Roxas...I j-just-"

He kissed her, he loved her with his whole being. "I love you Kairi." Kairi pulled away breaking the kiss.

_**YoU'lL NeVEr KnOw DEar **_

"Roxas!" She sobbed and hugged him.

"It's okay Kai,...lets go home." She nodded her face burried in his chest. She looked up at him smiling and kissed his nose. "I love you Roxas." She ran into the road and started to spin.

Roxas stood on the sidewalk smiling at how happy Kairi was. She extended her arm towards him.

"Come on Roxas! Lazy bum!" she giggled as he walked over to her, stopping when he heard a noise a little down the road.

He immidiatly knew what it was, he looked at Kairi but it was too late.

_SCREACH...SLAM_

"KAIRI!" He ran over to her and held her in his arms. "Roxas I-I'm...tired." She started to close her eyes and slamped to the ground.

Roxas held her tightly trying to stop the bleeding. "No...Kai...please it'll be fine." He hugged her.

"Roxas...I-I love you." she cried, burying her face in his chest. The bleeding wouldn't stop. "AXEL, SOMEONE CALL 911! PLEASE SOMEONE!"

_**HoW MUcH I LoVE YOu**_

"Roxas...I-I'm not gonna make it." Kairi was crying. "Yes, you will...Kai...don't-don't say that." He was crying now, she couldn't die.

_Please, please god I-I need her please don't take her PLEASE!_

"I-I'm sorry...Roxas" She smiled at him.

"Kai...Kai please please don't leave." He was sobbing. "The bleeding won't stop...Kai...Kairi?"

He looked down at her, she was smiling. "I-I love you so much Roxas." She hugged him. "Don't ever forget that...okay?" Her arms went limp.

"Kai..Kairi? Please please wake up! Please! KAIRI!" She was gone,and as he cried...the rain continued to pour.

_**PleASe DoN't TaKE My SUnsHinE AwAY**_

-end-

okay peoples I hoped you liked it and if it brought a tear or two to your eye i've done my job please review and if you cried its okay

i cried while writing this...is that normal...hmmmm oh and yes the car drove away after it hit her...hmmmm...thats rude

thanx4reading

kairi-i-love-sora


End file.
